


And it's been, the ruin, of many, a poor boy- And God, I know, I'm one.

by junebugtwin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake loves her friends, Fluff, Gen, Roadtrip, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blake belladonna/happiness, mom says its my turn with the crying happy tears because i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugtwin/pseuds/junebugtwin
Summary: Blake hums out a laugh that won’t exit her throat, eyes crinkling slightly with joy- she can’t explain the burst of happiness that comes from seeing the cheer of the kids, but it comes none the less, leaving her breathless with the suddenness of it. She has many times wished for people to be as miserable as her, as angry, as tormented- but it’s been quite a while since she’s felt joyful enough to have any left over to bestow upon anyone else.Yang smirks from the driver’s seat, eyes of swirling dusk twinkling as she glances once at Blake before moving back to the road.“You seem happy.” She murmurs, voice quiet enough that if Blake weren’t a faunus she’d never be able to hear it- pitched low so as to not disturb their sleeping friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And it's been, the ruin, of many, a poor boy- And God, I know, I'm one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blake Belladonna and I want her to be happy. That is all.

Blake leans her head further out the window and closes her eyes, letting the whipping wind run its fingers messily through her hair as they drive, letting the sunlight settle on her like a bird gently fluttering onto a branch. The air is condensed and hot, smelling like hay and flowers and apples freshly picked and pied, like blueberry jam on her fingers and the burst of strawberry juices on her tongue. She can smell smoke- not ash and blood and charred flesh- but the low campfire smell of the grey puffs that escape many of the cabins chimney’s around here. There’s pine, and manure, and pollen collecting in her mouth, her nose, her hair- soon she will smell like she belongs here.

It’s sweet; honey like- the feel of warmth soaking against her head is too tempting of a drug to resist another hit. She could spend her whole life sticking out of this window and never wish for anything more. Her ears flicker, the sound of birds singing and wheels turning and tractors rumbling broken by the high pitched laughter of children.

She opens her eyes, blinking only once, allowing her pupils to adjust against the kind brightness of the sky reflected in fields of wheat. They’re passing by children giggling on the side of the road- rushing back to its sides, clearly playing a game of hopscotch that goes all the way across the dusty pavement. They’re probably not allowed to be frolicking in the direct middle of the road, and they look excited with the silly guiltiness of it- the thrill of breaking a rule and getting away with it.

Blake hums out a laugh that won’t exit her throat, eyes crinkling slightly with joy- she can’t explain the burst of happiness that comes from seeing their own, but it comes none the less, leaving her breathless with the suddenness of it. She has many times wished for people to be as miserable as her, as angry, as tormented- but it’s been quite a while since she’s felt joyful enough to have any left over to bestow upon anyone else.

Yang smirks from the driver’s seat, eyes of swirling dusk twinkling as she glances once at Blake before moving back to the road.

“You seem happy.” She murmurs, voice quiet enough that if Blake weren’t a faunus she’d never be able to hear it- pitched low so as to not disturb their sleeping friends.

Blake turns her head, observing the people in the car with her with a dreamlike reverence. Ruby is snoring gently, head tipped against the opposite window from Blake, slouched in relaxation, her legs taking up most of the back seat, and ending with her feet propped lazily onto Blake’s lap. Her hair is a mess, standing almost upright on one side from being smushed up against the window for so long. There are vinegar chips spilled messily across the soft star patterned blanket draped across her body, and her hands are still lightly gripping the D.S she was playing, soft pixelated music escaping its tinny speakers. She’s drooling.

Weiss is in shotgun, as she always is- hair for once loose of its familiar red ponytail, flowing glossily down her back and down to her seat. It’s beautiful- almost fairylike it its color and silky texture- Blake would know, she braids it practically every night. The ex-heiress’s head is tipped to the side, and if Blake squishes her own head against the window and tilts she can see her calm expression. Perfectly relaxed shoulders, legs curled up under herself in a very ‘unsafe vehicle sitting position’- and unlike Ruby she’s not snoring at all, Blake’s probably the only one here able to hear her gentle breathing.

Yang is driving, humming absent mindedly to herself every now and again- sometimes chatting quietly with Blake, chewing at her gummies resting beside her and taking gulps from a straw out of her melting root beer float. Her hair whips wildly in the wind taken in from Blake’s window, shining golden locks lit aflame by the sunlight, dancing with movement- a phoenix in the wind, whips of a fire against the treetops, the sun setting against the foamy shore.

Soon they’ll all wake up and Ruby will bring up food, and then they’ll be stuck in a small space together, arguing loudly- and often to the point of violence- about which fast food place they should stop at before inevitably Yang will pull over at a gas station, tell them to stay put, and get them each whatever the hell she wants and take zero complaints over it. Blake will threaten, at one point, to jump out of the car and take one of them with her.

Blake loves them. She can’t help it, the make it too easy.

“I am.” She smiles, and there has never been a feeling more true or a moment more sweet.


End file.
